The Karaoke Night
by Emperatriz1290
Summary: Piper decide that it was time for the demigods to act like normal teenagers, so she take some of them to... The Karaoke. Find out what happen latter. Pirings: Percabeth, Leyna, Jasper, Chrisse and Frazel! ONE-SHOT


**Hellow, I thought that maybe you would like to enjoy a ONE-Shot, here it goes.**

**Plese Review!**

* * *

><p>The Karaoke night<p>

"Hurry up Annabeth" Piper told me. Gods she isn´t ready but I have to? "I only have to put on my shoes and I´ll be ready!" I answer

"Hey, Reyna are you ready?" I don't know why, but Piper have been rushing us the all afternoon! Reyna is staying with us, because we´re going out tonight, and she didn't have a place to stay so Piper and I told her to stay with us.

"Piper, why are you so excited, I mean we´re just going to the karaoke!" Reyna told Piper. "Because, is going to be fun!" she reply "Besides, we don't spend time having fun, like normal teenagers. We deserve a break from been heroes!" Okay, I must admit that Piper does have a point. "Fine" Reyna and I said at the same time. I was about to talk, but someone knock the door.

"Hey, ready to go?" Jason ask, he look good. He had black jeans, a green polo shirt and convers; Leo had beige jeans, a red t-shirt and sneakers; Percy had blue jeans, a sky-blue button shirt, dam he looks hot. "Yeah" I answer, then Piper kiss Jason, Leo kiss Reyna** (A/N: this happen once Leo and Reyna start dating)**, and I kiss my hot boyfriend, Percy"You look Glorious" Percy whisper once we pulled apart.

"We better be going" Jason said bringing all of us back to reality. We left the building and join Clarisse, Cris, Frank, Hazel and Rachel at the karaoke. The place was enormous, there was a stage in the middle of the place, and a lot of screens everywhere.

"Hey guys" We all said. "You´re late!" Clarisse said. "Sorry for that" Percy said. "No problem, fell free to choose were to sit" Frank said. We all took a sit and ask for our drinks.

"Soo, who is going to sing first!?" Hazel ask. "Piper will!" We all said pointing Piper. "Why me?" She ask. "Because, it was your idea coming to the karaoke" Percy justify. "Okay" she reply. "Wait, what song are you going to sing?" Jason ask. "You´ll see!" Piper told him walking to the stage.

"_You don't have to look like a movie star_

_Ooh I think you're good just the way you are_

_Tell me if you could would you up and run away with me?_

_You don't have to roll like a millionaire_

_Baby I would go with you anywhere_

_We don't need no gold, we'll be shining anyway, we'll see_

_You know can nobody get down like us_

_We don't stop'till we get enough_

_C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop_

_Break it down, show me what you've got_

_Ooh my my baby don't be shy_

_I see that spark flashing in your eye_

_My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all_

_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

_Take my hand, we can go all night_

_And spin me round just the way I like_

_It feels so good, I don't wanna stop_

_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

_You don't have to wear no designer clothes_

_Just as long as we're dancing on the floor_

_Fingers in my hair and I'm letting go tonight, so free_

_You know can nobody get down like us_

_We don't stop 'till we get enough_

_C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop_

_Break it down, show me what you've got_

_Ooh my my baby don't be shy_

_I see that spark flashing in your eye_

_My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all_

_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

_Take my hand, we can go all night_

_And spin me round just the way I like_

_It feels so good, I don't wanna stop_

_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

_ [Break]_

_Ooh my my baby don't be shy_

_I see that spark flashing in your eye_

_Ooh my my baby don't be shy_

_I see that spark flashing in your eye_

_My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all_

_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

_Take my hand, we can go all night_

_And spin me round just the way I like_

_It feels so good, I don't wanna stop_

_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_"

When she was done everyone clap and cheer. "Nice song, Piper" Rachel said "My turn" We cheer Rachel as she walk toward the stage.

"_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but let's get in this truck_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Call up all of our friends_

_Go hard this weekend_

_For no dam reason_

_I don't think we'll ever change_

_Meet you at the spot_

_Half past ten o'clock_

_We don't ever stop_

_And we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you say forever_

_Stay, if you stay forever_

_Hey, we can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but let's get in this truck_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street yellin' kiss my (hey!)_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

_When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh-Oh_

_Here's to never growing up_

_Oh-Oh_

_Here's to never growing up_

_We live like rockstars_

_Dance on every bar_

_This is who we are_

_I don't think we'll ever change_

_They say just grow up_

_But they don't know us_

_We don't give a stop_

_And we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you say forever_

_Stay, if you stay forever_

_Hey, we can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but let's get in this truck_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street yellin' kiss my (hey!)_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

_When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh-Oh_

_Here's to never growing up_

_Oh-Oh_

_Here's to never growing up_

_Say, won't you say forever_

_Stay, if you stay forever_

_Hey, we can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but let's get in this truck_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street yellin' kiss my (hey!)_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

_When the suns going down we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh-Oh_

_Here's to never growing up_

_Oh-Oh_

_Here's to never growing up_

_Oh-Oh_

_Here's to never growing up_

_Oh-Oh_

_Here's to never growing up_"

We all congratulate her because she sang pretty good. Suddenly Piper stand up and talk to the DJ, then she came back. "Is Percy´s and Annabeth´s turn" She said grinning. "I don´t sing" Percy state. "Yes you do, I hear you singing and playing the guitar last week!" Everyone stair at Percy curiously. "You play the guitar!?" I ask him. "Maybe" he answer. "since whene!?" I continue asking. "Since, I was ten. Only my mom and Paul knew it" he answer nerviously. "We are singing!" I said standing up. "which song?" Percy ask. "You just go to the stage, I already choose the song" Piper said and we oblige.

The music start playing and I recognice it. I just smile and Percy start singing. Gods, he did have a great voice! Then I join him:

"(Percy)_Do you hear me,  
>I'm Talking to you<br>Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying<em>

(Annabeth)_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>

(Both)_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>

They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<p>

(Percy)_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
>To an island where we'll meet<br>You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair<em>

(Annabeth)_Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning round  
>You hold me right here right now<em>

(Both)_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<p>

"

I dont know how it happen, but we end up forgeting everyone and singing the song to each other. Once we finish the song, we stair into each other eyes. "I´m lucky" Percy whisper. "I´m lucky too" I answer and then he kiss me gently, but we were interrupted by the claps, awwws and the cheers of everyone who was present. I´m pretty sure that I blush as Percy did. We get back to our sits.

Our frinds were shock. "You two sing AWESOME!" Rachel scremed and gave us a big bear hug. "I told you, Percy knows how to sing!" Piper said smiling. We stay hangin up a little more, most of us sang, except Reyna and Frank. "We should be goigng is getting really late" Hazel said. "Okay" we all reply and whent out toward the cars. We said our good-byes, and the guys took us to the dorm. _We are definately doing this again_ I thought before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Here´s another percabeth one-shot. PLEASE COMMENT I really whant to know what you guys think about my work!<strong>  
><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>


End file.
